The Night Kikyo Came
by fanime dude
Summary: A romance. A fight. A hurt Kagome. What happened? Chapter seven is up.
1. The Night Kikyo Came

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Bla bla bla. Same thing. Bla bla bla.  
  
A romance. A fight. A hurt Kagome. What happened?  
  
Chapter 1: The night Kikyo Came  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sleep wile Inu-Yasha sits by the fire. Inu's nose twitches.  
  
"Demon."  
  
Miroku sits up. "Did you say demon?"  
  
"It's getting closer."  
  
Sango and Kagome wake up because of Miroku's moving around.  
  
Sango yawns, "What is it?"  
  
"There is demon, and it's getting closer."  
  
Inu gets up and his ears twitch. Miroku sees rustling in the bushes. Just then a wolf demon walks out of the trees and falls over on the grass.  
  
"Why is he just lying there?" Shippo asked. "Is he dead?"  
  
"He's not dead just badly hurt, and there's humans coming."  
  
"There he is," a voice said from the darkness.  
  
A group of people came out of the darkness with torches, swords, and arrows.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Sango yelled to the mob.  
  
"This demon ate all of our food and destroyed our homes. So now we are going to kill him."  
  
"It's Koga," Kagome said.  
  
"Then let them kill him," said Inu.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you go out there and save him."  
  
"I'd like to see you make me."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground, "Ok I'll save him."  
  
Inu flew over Koga and landed in front mob.  
  
"Another demon. He probably helped the other demon. Kill them both!"  
  
Inu pulled out his sword, "Back off or I'll kill all of you. I mean it."  
  
"You think you're that tough. You couldn't kill us. We have too much skill, how do you think we hurt that demon so badly. Now let us kill them"  
  
Four people rushed out from the crowd and started to attack Inu. Inu dodge all the swing of the swords and axes. Inu cut the axes' handle with his claws and the blades fell onto the ground. He dodged the swings of the swords, and then he cut them in half with his sword. The four people backed away.  
  
"I didn't even break a sweat, and it would have been a lot faster if killed them."  
  
"AH!" they screamed as they ran away.  
  
Inu turned around to see Kagome at the side of Koga.  
  
"Koga is really hurt. He has many cut, and if it wasn't for the jewel shards, he would definitely be dead."  
  
Kagome and Sango picked up Koga and brought him by the fire. Kagome went her pack and got out some bandages. She started to rap him up.  
  
"Kagome," Koga said in a weak voice, "Kagome is that you?"  
  
"Yes, just stay still and everything will be OK."  
  
After Kagome was done rapping Koga up, the fire was almost out. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were asleep. Inu was poking at the fire with a stick.  
  
"Why did you want me to save him? He's a back stabbing little..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! How could you say that? A life was at stake, and it is a person that we know. If it was me there instead of Koga what would you have done?"  
  
"I would have. I would have saved you."  
  
"You would save me, but not Koga. Why is that?"  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake the others. Because of, of, of, never mind," Inu said as he lied down.  
  
"Inu you answer my now. Why would you save me and not Koga?"  
  
"Because he tried to take you away. OK! Plus I hate him and he hates me."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Shut up and get to sleep."  
  
"Why do you care if he took me away? Huh? Answer me!"  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep!"  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sitting by the fire while Inu was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you don't usually cook, especially for everyone. What's with you? I like you like this."  
  
"I was hungry and no one was awake so I started to make my breakfast, but then I new you guys would want some so I'm cooking yours now. OK."  
  
"OK, you don't have too be so mean about it."  
  
Kagome went over to Koga. She moved his hair to the back of his ear. Koga took a deep breath, looked at Kagome, and said, "Kagome. You saved me?"  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha did, but I kinda made him. You feeling better?"  
  
"A little, but it hurts all over. Do I smell food?"  
  
"Is there food for Koga?"  
  
"Some," Inu said meanly in a sigh.  
  
Kagome walked over took some food and went back to Koga. She started to feed Koga. Inu glared at them.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your jealous aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of him?"  
  
"I think you like Kagome."  
  
Inu glared. "That's crazy. Me liking Kagome, ha!"  
  
"What, I heard my name," Kagome said.  
  
"Inu-Yasha likes you," Shippo said. Kagome blushed slightly.  
  
Inu hit him on the head. "I do not you little wench."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't hit poor little Shippo."  
  
"He deserves it, that little wench," Inu said softly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I heard that."  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought you were to busy feeding that baby over there," Inu said sarcastically.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Sit!!!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground. Inu groaned. He picked up the food from the fire and gave it to Sango. "Why does she have to say that word all the time. It's not my fault she's making all the fuss over Koga. If it was up to me he would be dead right now." Inu thought.  
  
Later that morning, Kagome and Sango were getting some berries in a small meadow.  
  
"Sango, I need to get something off my chest and I think you'll understand."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, how can I say this? Well, the thing is I can't stop thinking about Inu-Yasha. I think I might be in love. It's hard to believe, but I can't help it."  
  
"Well... I can kind of believe... some times you seem like you really like him and other times you seem like you can't stand to be near him."  
  
"What every you do don't mention this to any one."  
  
"Mention what?" Miroku said as he came out of the trees.  
  
"Nothing, just girls stuff."  
  
"Oh, OK. We're ready to head off so finish up."  
  
"OK, we are just about done. Just a few more berries. How's Koga?"  
  
"He got better really quickly. He's walking, but still hurt. He might be with use for another two to three days."  
  
Later that day the gang stops at a small lake.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo, Koga. I want to show you something over there," Sango said.  
  
Inu sat down on a hill looking over the lake. Kagome walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Sorry about this morning. I guess I got a little too carried away."  
  
"Don't apoligize I was just as guilty as you."  
  
Kagome turned so she was looking at Inu.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do like me?"  
  
"I like you as a friend if that's what you mean."  
  
"No. Do you LIKE me?"  
  
"Oh. Well, honestly I would miss you if you left. Like that one time when you got really mad and went back to your time, I really missed you. I couldn't stop thinking of you. If that answers your question."  
  
"Kinda," she said as she scooted toward him. She put her hand in hair and moved up to his ears.  
  
"Well, I have to tell you the truth. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Inu turned and looked at Kagome with a somewhat shocked look on his face. He put his hand in her hair and ran his fingers through it.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too."  
  
With that said Inu put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. They fell on the ground rolled down the short hill.  
  
"So what did you want to show us, Sango?"  
  
"Um, to tell you the truth, Miroku, I think Inu-Yasha and Kagome need some time alone."  
  
"You mean to settle their difference?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Do you hear that," Koga asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Sango said.  
  
"I hear it. What is it?" Shippo said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Inu was kissing Kagome's neck when he stopped and looked up. He sniffed the air and got up.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I smell something, something. Demon. A demon is coming."  
  
The ground shook. Then there was a scream from a kid. Inu jumped up and took off into the woods. Koga and Shippo came out of the woods and came over to Kagome.  
  
"Miroku and Sango took of when they heard the kid scream."  
  
"Let's go they might need us."  
  
When Koga, Shippo, and Koga arrived Inu was standing in front of a crowd with Sango and Miroku at his side.  
  
"So you want to challenge us. Do you think you could defeat us?"  
  
Five guys rushed out of the crowd. The first swung his sword. Inu dodged it then tire to dodge another swing. A little bit of Inu's white hair fell on to the ground. Inu jumped backward and pulled out his tetsusaiga. He swung it into the ground. The five guys flew backward. Kagome went over to the little kid. The kid was breathing heavily and his hands where shaking.  
  
"Where's my mother?"  
  
"Shhh. Every thing will be OK. Just wait, Inu-Yasha will take care of them."  
  
"Is he a demon?"  
  
"Yes, but he's good. He will help you."  
  
Inu was standing in front of the crowd staring down the people. Sango with her giant boomerang ready to fight. A path started to form in the middle of warriors. A tall man with long brown hair and a giant sword strapped to his back stepped in front Inu.  
  
"So, demon what do you want?"  
  
"I want you and your people to go and never harm any human again."  
  
"This is uncalled from a demon. Wait did you say never harm any humans again."  
  
"That is right now go!"  
  
"We will go."  
  
"But boss."  
  
"Let me finish. We will go, after we do one more thing." He stepped back into the crowd. "Kill that demon!"  
  
The crowd charged at Inu. Sango through her boomerang and pulled out her sword. Inu slammed his tetsusaiga into the ground forming a path of fast moving air in front of him. That didn't stop the warriors, they kept running towards him. They surrounded him with swords in hand. Inu was in the middle of a circle of crazy, skilled warriors. Sango was fighting off three people and Miroku was doing the same. The crowd around Inu was ready attack at a moments notice. They jolted towards Inu. He jumped as the little open space closed underneath him. He started to descend toward the angry warriors. Inu swung his sword and some people fell to the ground. The group of people got Inu down where Kagome couldn't see him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Kagome pulled an arrow out and shot it into the crowd. A few more people fell to the ground. Sango killed the last of her attackers. She ran to her boomerang, grabbed, and through it into the crowd. In the middle of the crowd, ten warriors fell to the ground. Inu jumped up and to the side of Sango. He rushed into the crowd while swinging tetsusaiga rapidly. "There about half of them left," Inu thought. The group of warriors started to retreat. They ran right passed their leader and onto the forest.  
  
"So you were able to kill half of my team, and you scared the other half off. I'm impressed. You wont be so lucky facing me."  
  
Inu trying to catch his breathe, "I would like to see you kill a demon of my skills."  
  
"You not a full demon. I can smell it in your blood. Your only half demon."  
  
Inu thought, "If he can smell what kind of demon I am. That means he's a demon too." "You are a demon?" He yelled.  
  
"About time you figured that out. I thought it would be obvious with your nose."  
  
"Your me killed so many people I could concentrate on your scent, but know I smell it. Bring it on."  
  
"Inu-Yasha he has a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Good." Inu rushed toward the demon. He pulled the sword out from his back. Inu thrusted his sword toward the demon leader. He blocked the attack.  
  
"You cannot defeat the great Coozer."  
  
"Well Coozer, I have some bad news for you..."  
  
Inu took a step back and then jabbed at Coozer. Coozer blocked. Inu swung the sword over his head. Coozer blocked it, but his sword started to crack.  
  
"...you are going to die by my hands."  
  
Inu, still holding the sword were it is blocked, let his left hand go and slashed the demon into three pieces. Kagome ran over looking for the jewel shard. She grabbed it and ran back. He was trying to breathe. Inu took his sword and slashed Coozer's head in half. Miroku heard a scream from the only building not on fire. There was smoke coming from the rough. He ran into the hut.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I could use your help in here."  
  
Inu put away his sword and dashed into the now burning hut. There were five women and three girls behind a fallen burning beam. Inu jumped through the fire to the side with the girls. He used his claws to cut a pathway to the out side where Sango was waiting. Koga ran inside the burning building.  
  
"The hut is going to collapse!"  
  
The ceiling started to lean inwards. Koga put his arms up and held the ceiling.  
  
"Come on. Hurry up. I can't hold this for much longer."  
  
Miroku got the last women out. "Come on Koga. Everyone's out."  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"Once again I have to save you," Inu said as he ripped open the back wall. He lunged forward grabbing Koga and getting through the door just before the hut collapsed.  
  
"Mommy!" the little kid said as he ran to the shaken up old woman.  
  
"I'm surprised of you Inu-Yasha. You saved Koga without anyone telling you to."  
  
"Don't get used to it. When is he going to leave anyways?"  
  
"Where you talking about me?"  
  
"Yea, so what."  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it. Well I better get back. See you later."  
  
"Let's go back to the lake and get away from all destuction and death," Kagome said.  
  
"Do you know what tonight is?"  
  
"Let's see, hum. Wait is tonight a new moon."  
  
"Yea, and the sun is almost down."  
  
By the time they got back to the lake the sun was down and Inu had already transformed. They set up a camp and Kagome went to the hill and made a fire there.  
  
"Miroku I'm trusting you with my tetsusaiga. I can't use it any way. I'm going to go check on Kagome."  
  
As Inu came out of the trees he saw Kagome looking at the reflection of the stars in the lake. Inu smiled and blushed slightly. He walked up quietly behind her. He puts his arms around and kisses her head. He sits next to her and she leans her head against his chest. He puts his arms around her and squeezes her, but not to hard.  
  
"Tonight is the only night that I don't have claws, and more importantly I have no fangs."  
  
Inu blushed when he said that. Kagome got a little smile on her face. She turned and looked at him and gave him a little kiss.  
  
"That is for saving Koga."  
  
She kissed him again. "That is for being kind."  
  
"And this is because I love you."  
  
Kagome stared deeply into his eyes. She moved closer and closer to Inu. She put her hand on the back of his head on the silky smooth hair. There heads touched as Kagome closed her eyes. They fell over onto the ground Kagome slowly pulled away. "She has the cutest little smile on her cute face," Inu thought. Kogome started to take Inu shirt off.  
  
"What are you doing sweet heart?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Inu got what she meant. A smile went on his face and he blushed. He growled playfully. She laughed. His shirt was off and all that was left was his pants. He started to take here shirt off.  
  
Back at the camp, "Where is Inu-Yasha and Kagome? They have been gone for a while. I hope they are all right."  
  
Miroku got up and headed to the hill. When he got there Kagome and Inu already rolled down the hill and were practically naked. They were kissed when they heard Miroku's voice...  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Kagome! Where are you?"  
  
Kagome's head jolted up.  
  
"Miroku's here. Jump into the water and hold your breath. I'll be right in."  
  
Inu took his clothes and through them into the bushes. He quietly got in the water and went under. Kagome took off her last piece of clothing and jumped in. Miroku go to the top of the hill by the fire when he saw Kagome. Kagome screamed.  
  
He covered his eyes with his arm, turned away. "Sorry Kagome. Forgive me. Do you know where Inu-Yasha is?"  
  
"He said he needed time to think. Now go away."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When Miroku got out of Kagome's view, she tapped Inu on the head.  
  
"He's gone, now where were we."  
  
"Why do we have to be so secretive? I don't see why we can't..."  
  
Kogome kissed him. They slowly walked out of the water, still kissing. They fell on the ground. Inu still blushing opened his eyes and pulled away. He smiled and started to kiss her again.  
  
Back at camp...Miroku came through the trees. He sat next to Sango.  
  
"What were they doing?"  
  
"I didn't see Inu-Yasha but I walked in on Kagome taking a bath."  
  
Sango laughed. Miroku said, "What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Are you sure you didn't see Inu-Yasha there?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying Inu-Yasha would peak in on Kagome?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure Inu-Yasha wasn't there."  
  
Her laughing got louder. Shippo turned in his sleep. Miroku slapped his hand against Sango's mouth. "Shhh, you might wake Shippo."  
  
"Miroku, do you think you will ever have children."  
  
"It depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"It depends if I find the right person to be their mother."  
  
"Who do you think it will be?"  
  
"I would want it to be a kind, loving, caring woman. She should want to have kids and I would want her to be beautiful and smart. Or a person that will want to have a kid, but doesn't want to see me or the kid after birth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A while after Miroku left... Inu and Kagome were in the water laughing and swimming around.  
  
"So if we have kid what would its name be?"  
  
"I wasn't really thinking about it. All I know is I love you, and I couldn't live without you. Even if I don't seem like it I really do."  
  
"Ah that's so cute. We should get back it's getting late."  
  
The two got out of the water and started to put on their clothes. Inu laughed when he saw Kagome putting on her first layer of clothes.  
  
"No wonder it takes you girls so long to get ready."  
  
Inu put on shirt and sat on a fallen over log. He just sat there smiling, looking at Kagome. Now and then he would let off a little laugh, and Kagome would smile.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go."  
  
"About time."  
  
"I would like to see you put on my clothes faster than me."  
  
"First of all, if I was a girl I would wear that much clothing. Second, I could do it faster."  
  
"OK, let's see you do it faster," she said as started to undress.  
  
"Come on do I really have too. I was just teasing you."  
  
"If your going to tease someone, be able to the back it up," she said as she took of her skirt.  
  
Inu blushed as he shook his head, "I'm going to look so rediculas in your clothes, I might stretch them out or tear them."  
  
"So I have an extra pair in my backpack," she said taking of her underwear, with only one piece of clothing left on her.  
  
"OK, I'll do it," he said talking off his clothes.  
  
Inu 's clothes were in a pile. He took Kagome's underwear and put them on.  
  
"These are kind of tight against my, you know."  
  
He picked up her bra and asked, "OK, what is this and how do I put it on."  
  
She showed him and then she went over to his clothes and started to put them on.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said putting her shirt on.  
  
"You wearing my clothes so I'm wearing yours."  
  
Inu finished. "See how fast I did that. No can I take them off."  
  
"Hold on I want to take a picture of us."  
  
She went to her backpack and took out a camera. She went to a tree and aimed it at Inu and pressed a button. She ran back to Inu. He put his arm around her and she said smile. The flash blinded Inu and he fell over and sat down. Kagome got a smirk on her face and she ran off into the trees.  
  
"Kagome come back with my clothes," he said as he got up and looked at the direction Kagome ran off to.  
  
"You have to catch me first."  
  
Inu took off after her. "Dam, I hate being human. Wait this is the direction where Sango and Miroku are. She is leading me into a trap," Inu thought. Kagome ran passes Miroku and Sango  
  
"Was that Kagome in Inu-Yasha's clothing, or did Inu-Yasha get shorter."  
  
Just then Inu came into the camp. He wanted to run right passed them but was tripped by Miroku. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
He turned his head and looked at Miroku. "What?"  
  
"Um, why are you in, um, Kagome's clothes?"  
  
"Long story. First I need to catch her before I get my clothes back."  
  
Kagome came out of the trees and was giggling. Inu looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Kagome, how could tap me like this and get me so humiliate."  
  
"Wait does this mean you to are..."  
  
"Yea, we are."  
  
Just then Shippo woke up and looked at the two.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do you know that you are in Kagome's clothes? You look better in that than in you regular clothes. "  
  
He growled.  
  
"Let's go and change back to our regular clothes."  
  
"I still can't believe you did this to me, to me! If I wasn't in love with you I would kill you right now."  
  
"If you weren't in love with me you wouldn't be in my clothes."  
  
"True."  
  
"You know what? I like you with black hair. You seem more normal. More natural. I love you the other way, but now I love you even more," she gave him a little peak on the cheek. They got to the hill and changed clothes.  
  
"I love the way you smell. Now I just smell my clothes and it reminds me of you. I do so much love you."  
  
Kagome smiled as she put on he short skirt. Inu went to the tree and got the camera and walked to the over stuffed backpack and shoved it in. Inu walked over to Kagome and kissed her head and smelled her hair.  
  
"I'm surprised."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"There are no tears or stretches at all. I thought for sure you would break my uniform."  
  
"Well I tire to please," he said as he had his arms around her.  
  
Inu got the backpack and put out the fire. And went back to the camp. Inu put the backpack against a tree and lied down. Kagome came to Inu and lied now newt to him. Inu put his arm around her and they went to sleep.  
  
"Where am I?" Inu thought.  
  
He was in a dark foggy swamp. He was on a raised patch of land. Trees and water surrounded him. The trees were dead on one side and the other side was lush and green and was pointing him forward. A voice was calling him. He was being drawn forward. The voice got louder. He came to a big patch of land and there was a girl in the middle. Her back was facing her. She said his voice.  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
He came up behind her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He touched her shoulder. She turned around. It was Kikyo. He was drawn toward her lips. They kissed. He heard crying. He pulled away, but Kikyo had her arms around him. He turned his head and saw Kagome. He ripped away from Kikyo. He ran after Kagome. She started to run away. He saw Koga in front of them. Kagome ran into Koga's arm. He held her and kissed her head. Inu put his arm in front of him trying to reach for Kagome. When he got to her, Kagome disappeared and Koga punched Inu in the stomach and then Koga disappeared. Inu crouched over and coughed. He was about to fall over, but some caught him. He looked up and saw Kikyo.  
  
"I will always be here for you. Kagome will not. Come with me."  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him. He got up and followed. Then he heard someone far away in the opposite direction calling for him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I love you!"  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
Inu broke away from Kikyo and ran toward Kagome. Three giant demons popped out of the water and surrounded him. He reached for his sword. It wasn't there. He looked at his fingernails. They weren't demon like. The three demons lunged toward him.  
  
Inu quickly sat up. He was breathing heavily. He looked next to him and Kagome wasn't there. He saw a trickle of light out in the distance by the lake. He got up and quietly walked closer to the light. He got to the hill and the fire was lit. He crawled to the top of the hill and looked at down. He saw Kagome sitting curled up in a ball looking at the lake. Koga came from one of the shores and came up to her. He tried to listen in.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't leave you without giving you a kiss. I want you to know something."  
  
"What Koga?"  
  
"I love you Kagome and I want you to come with me."  
  
"I can't go with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Its, its Inu-Yasha. I'm in love with Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry."  
  
"Kagome I don't care about Inu-Yasha."  
  
"When finds out that you where here he'll kill you."  
  
"Not if come with me."  
  
"He has a super sharp nose. He will find me. And when he does he will kill you for sure. And I don't want you to die like that."  
  
"So you do care about me. I told you I don't care about Inu-Yasha. I know how we can make it that he can't get your scent."  
  
"I can't take that risk. I don't want to see you die."  
  
"Then just kiss me. Just one kiss."  
  
"Just one kiss. That is all."  
  
Koga put his arms out and grabbed Kagome. Inu stood up and ran to them. He separated them and was looking a Koga.  
  
"What are you going to do? You are full human tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"How did you find out? Never mind, it's not important right now. Now go away. I can still kick you little whippy ass, you wench."  
  
"Bring it on human boy."  
  
Koga punched him in the stomach. Inu crouched over and coughed. Koga elbowed Inu in the back of the head. Inu fell over. Koga raised his hand ready to kill Inu. An arrow flew through the air and pierced Koga's hand. Inu looked up. "Kikyo?" Inu thought. She ran over to Inu and picked him up. Kagome backed up and thought, "I thought she was dead, but she is right there in the flesh."  
  
"Kikyo? I thought you were dead?"  
  
She smiled and looked at Koga. He backed up and tripped. He fell into the water and screamed. He got up and took off still trying to get the arrow out of his hand. She turned to Inu and gazed into his eyes. Inu smiled and gazed back into her eyes, patiently. Kagome still in shocked and here were shaking, "What is she doing? Why is she here?" Her head got closer to Inu and he leaned forward. They started to kiss.  
  
Kagome yelled, "Inu-Yasha you're kissing a dead woman!"  
  
Kikyo slowly backed away. Inu just stared at her. She kept backing up until she was completely in the dark. Inu came out of the daze and ran forward.  
  
"Kikyo wait!" He stopped and looked around. "Kikyo where are you?"  
  
He was still looking around. Kagome she was still in shock and started to cry. She ran off back to where Sango and Miroku were sleeping. Inu turned around and looked for Kagome, not knowing where Kagome was or what she was doing, and got a confused look on his face. He put out the fire and headed back still puzzled from everything that happened that night. When he got back to camp he saw Kagome sitting behind a tree crying. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to bug her.  
  
The next morning Inu woke to find Kagome leaving. He got up quickly and jumped in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going this early in the morning?"  
  
"Last night with Kikyo showed me three things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First, you still love her. Second, you don't care about me like you did about her. Lastly, it showed me that she could come back. So I'm going home." She started to cry.  
  
"But Kagome it's not like that."  
  
She pushed him a side and started to head to Kaede's village. "Kagome," Inu said as he grabbed her backpack.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground as Kagome kept running. He got up and yelled, "Kagome I can explain! Come back." He got up and ran after her.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground. Miroku ran over to Inu and help him up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha let her go. She needs time to get away from all of this. Especially after what you did last night."  
  
"But I need to talk to her. Wait did she tell you about it."  
  
"She was up all night crying. And her crying woke me up. I wanted to calm her down so I had her tell me what was wrong."  
  
"Why didn't her crying wake me up?"  
  
"You were still human and she was closer to me."  
  
"I need to go after her."  
  
"Give her some time she will come back."  
  
"But there are demon. With the jewel shards she will definitely be attacked."  
  
"You mean these shards," he held the bag of jewel shards, "plus she's tough and it's not that far. She will probably be there before noon."  
  
"Without her we can't find any more shards. We will have to wait."  
  
"We will head back at about four o'clock."  
  
Inu's head slumped down and he had a gloomy look on his face. Miroku patted him on the back and gave him a friendly smile. Inu glared at him.  
  
When Inu got to Kaede's village the sun had been for sometime down. Kaede came over, greeted them, and said, "How could you do that to Kagome?"  
  
"Beat it you old hag."  
  
"Well then, you can sleep outside tonight. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, come with me."  
  
Inu sighed. He went up in a tree. He sat there thinking about Kagome until he dozed off. The other four went into the hut and fell asleep  
  
The next morning Inu woke when he smelt some fish being cook. He jumped down and walked over to Kaede's hut.  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
Kaede glared at him. "Fish, the only food we have until the crops come in."  
  
Inu ate and then took off to the well. He sat there staring at the well for 15 minutes before Miroku came in and sat next to him.  
  
"You miss her don't you?"  
  
He just sat there sadly looking at the well with an expression on his face like he just wanted her to pop out and come to him. "What did she tell you about that night?"  
  
"She said that you were spying on her, stopped her from talking to Koga, Kikyo scared Koga away, and you kissed Kikyo."  
  
"That is some what right, but I could have explain it all if she just gave me a chance."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"First, I woke up and she wasn't there. I got worried and I looked for her. I saw her and Koga talking and he was about to kiss her. So I got jealous and I stopped them. Koga attacked me and I couldn't do anything because I was human. Koga was about kill me when Kikyo shot an arrow and stopped him. He ran away and somehow she hypnotized me. I couldn't control what I was doing. I guess she ran off crying and I was still hypnotized until Kikyo left. I looked around. I didn't see Kagome or Kikyo so I went back. I admit I still love Kikyo, but I love Kagome even more."  
  
"Oh. According to you, she was a little overly dramatic and you were looking out for her. And Kikyo is just a inconvenience that took control of you."  
  
"You know what it is practically her fault. Why am I feeling so guilty?"  
  
With that he got up and took off and back to the village. Miroku stood up and went over to the well.  
  
"Kagome if you can hear this, you better come back soon for Inu-Yasha's sake and yours. It's only a matter of time before he comes after you."  
  
Inu jumped from tree to tree until he got to Kaede's village. He was about to go into Kaede's hut, but Sango stopped him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I need to talk to you about Kagome," she said not knowing about his talk with Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have it all figured out."  
  
"I still want to talk to you about it. See I don't know what happened that night, but it seems that you love her. I don't care what happened, you should go after her and apologize even if it wasn't your fault. You don't seem normal without her. It's like you lost a part of you, so go after her and get her back."  
  
Inu took off again. He went to the sacred tree and jumped into the braches. He sat on a branch and thought. "What should I do? I do love her, but I can't go back. Not this soon, I need to let her cool off. If I go back now there will be one word she would say 'sit.' But should I go back? I can't decide.  
  
Back in Kagome's time. She just got back and climbed out of the well. She ran to her house and came through the door. Sota has in his room doing his homework.  
  
"Hey sis. You're back all ready."  
  
She went into her room and put her backpack in the corner. She sat in her bed and started to cry. Sota, hearing her cry, came in and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong sis?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, well if you need some one to talk to, I'm always here."  
  
Sota got up and went back to his room. Her cat came into her room and jumped into her lap. She purred. Kagome petted her and then the cat jumped off and went over to her backpack. She scratched at it. She opened it up and gave the cat the fish that Kaede gave to her. She looked inside of her pack. There was her camera with the picture right next to it. She picked up and looked at it. She smiled and laughed. Then her expression went happy to angry to sad. She threw the picture in her backpack and lied down on her bed. She started to cry again. "I hate you, Inu-Yasha. How could you do that me? I never want to see you again."  
  
A week later in Inu's time:  
  
"Is it just me, or is Inu-Yasha getting more angry at everyone."  
  
"Miroku, he just misses Kagome. He misses her and he's taking it out on everyone."  
  
Inu came in, "Were you talking about me, wench?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can't stand it any longer. I need to talk to Kagome. I miss her. See ya."  
  
He took some food and ran off toward the well.  
  
"There he goes. It was just a matter of time before he went down the well," Miroku said.  
  
By the time he got to the well he had eaten most his food and threw the rest on the ground. He jumped up and fell down the hole. He closed his eyes. When he was opened them again he was in Tokyo and in the shrine. He jumped out and went through the door. He looked around and ran towards Kagome's house. He slammed open the door and scared Kagome's mom.  
  
"Oh it's you. You're probably looking for Kagome. Well she is at school."  
  
"You're not made at me? Did she tell you why she came back?"  
  
"No I'm not mad at you. And yes she told us. I just see it as a real life fairy tale, but Kagome is really mad at you."  
  
"When is she going to come home?"  
  
"In about an hour."  
  
"I'll be waiting for her in her room. When she gets here, don't tell her."  
  
He went to her room and sat on her bed. He sniffed and smiled. "I miss this smell of her. That sweet smell of Kagome."  
  
"Kagome the bell rang. Come on let's go," Ayumi said.  
  
"What? Oh, just a sec."  
  
She got her stuff and put it away. "Why can't I stop thinking of Inu- Yasha?" She got up and went out the door. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Is it a boy? Oh, I think she is in love."  
  
"OK I'll tell you. Yes, it is a boy, and I think I'm in love, but I can't go see him. I would just start crying. He hurt me. I just can't do it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome took off, running to her house. A tear was trying to push its way out. She opened the door and ran to her room. She opened her door and dropped her books.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha what nerve you have coming here like this!" She started to cry. "How could you do that to me?" She ran to him and started to pound his chest.  
  
He put his arms around her. "Kagome let me explain. I can explain it all."  
  
She kept hitting him, but he wasn't even flinching. He sat down on her bed. She was crying profusely. She sat down beside him. He ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"It's going to be OK. I will explain."  
  
Her crying let down a little. "Tell me Inu-Yasha. Why did you kiss her? I was right behind you."  
  
"Here is was happened. I woke up from a nightmare and I didn't see you. I got worried so I looked around for you. I saw a light and I went to it. I saw you sitting on the beach and then Koga came. He was about to kiss you. I jumped in, got hurt, and then was save by Kikyo. Koga ran away. I was shocked to be seeing Kikyo. Some how she was hypnotizing me. She made my kiss her. When I snapped out of it I didn't see you or her, so I went back. I saw you crying and wanted to give you some time to let it all out. It wasn't my fault. Does that explain it?"  
  
Her crying stopped. She though it was to weird to be true, but then again so was the time traveling well. She gave him a hug and got up. She packed up and headed out the door. Inu followed.  
  
"I have a question. Why didn't stop me from kissing her?"  
  
"I was like I couldn't move. I was so in shock until she disappeared. Maybe she hypnotized me so I couldn't move."  
  
"Promise me one thing, never talk about this again. So everything will be like it was before."  
  
"Promise."  
  
They held hands as they went down the well. When they got to the feudal ages Kagome got on Inu's back and he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Look it's Inu-Yasha and it's Kagome."  
  
"Everyone. We have to make a promise that nobody will ever talk about this again. And everything will be like it was before all of this."  
  
"OK, but first, Kagome tell me what made you come back?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha told me what happened. I understood, and I came back."  
  
They all walked back to Kaede's village. 


	2. Kagome Forgets

Chapter 2: Kagome forgets  
  
"When you said never to talk about this again, did you mean the Kikyo thing or the whole thing?"  
  
"OK little monk, I spell it out for you. Never talk about the night Kikyo came and made Kagome ran off."  
  
"That means that you two are still together right?"  
  
"You truly are the stupidest monk I have ever known. Of course we are together. What did you think, we would go through all that and not be together?"  
  
"Sorry Inu-Yasha, I wanted to just wanted to know what we weren't talking about. You don't have to get all mad about it."  
  
When the gang gets back to the village they head towards Kaede's hut. Inu steppes in first followed by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome comes back from behind the door.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed. All ye have to do is go to her and get her back."  
  
"So old hag, what's on the menu for tonight. Let me guess, fish again?"  
  
"No. The harvest came in. Tonight we eat real food."  
  
"Good I'm starved."  
  
"Hey Kagome. You should have seen how Inu-Yasha looked after the fifth day of fish."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Where you two talking about me? Miroku."  
  
Miroku jumped backwards. "No, not about you. We were talking about, uh, Sango," he said in a nervous voice.  
  
Inu glared and then was being glared at be Kagome. They sat down and Kaede gave them a bowl of stew and a plate of rice.  
  
"Wait, where did you get the meat for this stew?"  
  
"It's the left over fish, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu pretended to gag.  
  
"If you don't want it you don't have to eat it dog boy."  
  
"Stupid old hag."  
  
After they ate, Inu went out side and climbed a tree. Kagome came out and looked at him. She smiled. She went over to the tree and tried to climb it. She got half way to Inu before she called for him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha can you help me get up there?"  
  
He laughed slightly and went down to her. He sat next to her and looked at her.  
  
"Why did you try to climb up to me?"  
  
"You are always in a tree so I was wonder what it looked like."  
  
"Grab on."  
  
Kagome went on his back and he jumped to one of the top branches. She got off and sat down.  
  
"That's a long way down. What would happen if I fell?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have fallen many times and it doesn't hurt, that much."  
  
He out his arm around her trying to show that he would protect her. The branch started to wiggle. Kagome squeezed Inu tightly.  
  
"Maybe we should get down," Kagome said in a worried voice.  
  
"All right, get on."  
  
Kagome stood up to get on his back. The wind started to blow. She started to loose her balance.  
  
"Kagome hurry up, just jump on."  
  
He turned around to see what she was doing. She was wobbling. His face went from displeased to worried. She started to fall. Inu reached his hand down and caught her by her wrist.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Pull me up. Ow. Your claws are hurting me!"  
  
"Kagome your slipping I cant hold you much longer."  
  
She went down a bit. Inu, now reaching with his other hand, was holding on just be the tip of her fingers. His hands got sweatier witch didn't help. She slipped out of his hand a she started to fall.  
  
"Kaaagggooommmeee!" Inu yelled.  
  
He got up and started to jump from branch to branch trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Help me! Save ..."  
  
Her head hit a branch. She lost conciseness. The last thing she saw was Inu coming after her. Another branch hit her. She started to flip backward. She slammed into the ground. Inu landed next to her. He lifted her head and placed it on his leg.  
  
"Kaede! Sango! Miroku! Get out here now! Kagome's hurt!"  
  
Miroku rushed out of the hut and saw Kagome lying on the Inu with her eyes closed. The others came out and they went over to Kagome.  
  
"She is still breathing. What happened?"  
  
"She wanted to see what it was like on the top of the tree. I took her. She fell down. I tried to catch her, but I couldn't hold her. She fell and hit her head on a few branches. She hit the ground and I went to her and called you."  
  
"Inu-Yasha you should take her back to her time. I think she would be better off there." Inu got up and picked up Kagome. "When you know what is going to happen, come tell us."  
  
He took of to the well caring Kagome's limp body. "I hope you're OK, Kagome. I can't live without you. I feel so guilty, it seems like it's all my fault. Just be OK," he thought. He got to the well and hopped in. When he arrived in Kagome's time he hopped out and took off to her house. He opened the door. Her mom and grandpa were watching TV when her came in. Inu went up to Kagome's room and gently laid her on the bed. He parents came into the room behind him with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
Inu explained.  
  
"It sounds like a concussion. I'm going to call a doctor."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi ran down to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Do you think she is going to be OK? I want to say Inu-Yashy."  
  
"I hope so, and it's Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu went over to Kagome and pulled up a chair. He sat down and looked at Kagome. He moved her hair to behind her ear. Sota came into her room.  
  
"What's everyone staring at?" He moved in front of his grandpa. "What's wrong with Kagome?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Gramps pushed Sota out of the room. He followed Sota. He turned his head and looked at Kagome. He left the room. Inu was still staring at her. "How could this happen to you? Why not me?"  
  
A few minutes later Inu heard a car drive up to the house and stop. Inu went to the window. He saw a man in a white coat get out of the car. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and greeted the man. Inu could barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Unimin. Kagome is upstairs."  
  
"I don't usually make house calls, but when I heard that she fell out of a tree and hit her head. I just had to come over."  
  
Inu saw the man go inside. He remembered what Kagome said about when a person he didn't know came, "Wear a hat so the don't about your ears. If they see them they will probably get freaked out and go running." He went into her closet and found a baseball cap. He put it on and he didn't like the way it squished his ears. Unimin opened the door and went over to Kagome. Inu got and gave the chair to the doctor. He sat down and pulled something out of bag. Inu turned and Kagome's mother and she laughed.  
  
"Can you guys leave the room?"  
  
They turned around and went out the door. Inu turned around looked at Kagome and shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room and went down stairs. He came in front of them.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news. Kagome has a concussion, but she will be OK. No broken bones. Other than the concussion nothing else is wrong. Let her rest and she will be OK. I'll put it on your credit."  
  
Dr. Unimin went out the door and got into the car. The engine started up and went away. Inu jumped up and rushed to her room. "That boy must really love her." She walked up the stairs and saw Inu at Kagome's side.  
  
"It's getting late. You can use the extra room if you want."  
  
"No thanks, I'll stay with Kagome," he said with a sad look on his face.  
  
She turned off the light. Inu took off his hat and trough it in Kagome's closet. He sat in the dark looking at Kagome.  
  
The next morning, Inu was slumped over in the chair. Kagome moved in her bed. Her eyes slowly opened. "Ow. My head hurts. What happened?" she thought. She turned over and saw Inu. She sat up and backed up against the wall. Inu woke up. Kagome had a frighten look on her face when Inu started to move.  
  
"Kagome? You're a wake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't recognize me? I'm Inu-Yasha."  
  
"You look familiar, but I don't remember."  
  
Inu got out of the chair and sat on her bed. Kagome screamed.  
  
"Shhh, Kagome you don't remember. What about my ears? You always like playing with my ears."  
  
He tilted his head so his ears faced her. Kagome looked at them and touched them.  
  
"It seems familiar but I don't remember."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"This boy is in my room. I don't know who or what he his. He says he knows me. Do you know who he is?"  
  
"Kagome you don't remember Inu-Yasha, your boyfriend."  
  
"My boy friend? Are you sure?"  
  
"Kagome, he's the one that brought you home after you fell out of the tree and got knocked out."  
  
She tries to remember. "Wait, I remember falling and he was coming after me. It seemed like a dream, but it was so real."  
  
"It wasn't a dream. You were falling and I tried to catch you."  
  
"I remember faces of people, but I can't place names. Can you get him out of here, he is scarring me."  
  
Inu got up and went outside. "I should tell the others," he thought. He went to the shrine and jumped into the well. He reached the other side and jumped up. He started to walk back to Kaede's village. Shippo saw him and told the others. When he reached the entrance to the village the gang met him.  
  
"How is Kagome?"  
  
"She is fine, but..."  
  
A pause. "But what?"  
  
"But she doesn't remember any of us," he said and he walked off.  
  
"This is the saddest I have ever seen Inu-Yasha? It must be hard to see the person that you love forget you," Sango said.  
  
"Where did he go?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'll go check the well."  
  
Miroku took off to the well. Half way there he saw Inu walking slowly with his head down. He ran up to him.  
  
"Why are you so depressed?"  
  
"I just see it as my fault. I made her climb the tree. I took her to the top. I let her go. I didn't catch her. It is my all fault. I feel so guilty. I can't stand it."  
  
"You should go back and make her remember."  
  
"You're right. I hope she remembers or else, I don't know what I would do. Probably kill my self."  
  
They got to the well. Inu sat in the edge with his legs dangling.  
  
"If she doesn't remember what should I do?"  
  
"Maybe you could bring her back her and show her. That might spark her memory." He patted Inu on the back and he fell in.  
  
He landed on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw the dark rough. He climbed out and went out side. He started to walk to Kagome's house. Sota came up and started to walk with him.  
  
"How does that time well work?"  
  
"I don't know really, I never had I just never thought about it. Has Kagome said anything about me?"  
  
"Not that I heard. Wait, I remember her saying something about a person that kill a lot with just his finger nails."  
  
"That's me. She is starting to remember."  
  
He got a little bit happier, but he was still had a sad look on his face. It looked like every step he took it was like a new thought popped in head. When he got Kagome's room she said something.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Is that you?"  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
"I remember bits and pieces, but not a lot."  
  
"But you do remember," he said and smiled.  
  
He pulled a picture out of his sleeve. She laughed at the picture of them dressed like one another.  
  
"I remember that night. The next day I, uh, came here for a week and you got me back. Hey I remember."  
  
"Jump on my back I want to show you something."  
  
She got on his back and he started to run towards the well. She saw his ears and couldn't resist touching them.  
  
"You did that the first time you saw me. We're here."  
  
He opened the door and jumped down the well. Kagome screamed. He landed and then jumped up. She looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Not where when. According to you this is the feudal era."  
  
He kept running until he got to the village. She looked around. She got a little flash back. Just then a giant explosion came from the other side of the village. Inu took off to where the explosion happened.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I haven't killed a demon for like a week. Plus I don't want to miss a fight."  
  
He got to a hut that was crushed. Inu sniffed the air. "There was definitely a demon here." Another hut collapsed. Inu jumped over to the hut. Inu nudged Kagome to get off. She did. The collapse hut was crushing a little old lady.  
  
"Help me," she said in a soft voice.  
  
Smoke filled the air. Inu pulled the lady out.  
  
"What, you smell like a demon. You're a fox demon!"  
  
He jumped back. And pulled out his tetsusaiga. The fox demon changed back to his original form. Kagome jumped when he saw the demon change. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came up to Kagome.  
  
"So you're back and just in time for a battle."  
  
"Do I know you? Wait I remember seeing you. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't gotten your memory back. We will introduce our self after the battle."  
  
Sango and Miroku ran to Inu side.  
  
"I can take care of him, easily. So demon where is your weapon?"  
  
"I don't need a weapon to take care of a demon like you."  
  
"Oh, you have no idea who you're talking to."  
  
Inu ran towards the demon. He swung the sword. The fox demon jumped out of the way.  
  
"Oh you're a fast little demon aren't you?"  
  
"Without a sword weighing me down I can be a lot faster."  
  
"Dodge this."  
  
Inu slammed the tetsusaiga into the ground. A giant gust of air came shooting out. The fox demon flew back. Inu ran and trusted his sword toward the fallen demon. He rolled out of the way just in time and stood up. He swung his sword to the side. The demon ducked, and laughed.  
  
"With that sword, you are just too slow."  
  
"I can kill you with out it."  
  
He put his tetsusaiga away, took it off his belt and gave it to Miroku. He went back and stood in front of the demon. The fox demon ran toward Inu and swung his claws. Inu moved his head, but he wasn't quick enough. Inu took a few steps back and put his hand to his face. He put his fingers in front of his face. He looked at the blood and wiped it on his shirt. He charged at the demon. He swung his claws ten times. Three hit him, but it wasn't that bad. The demon was bleeding on his face and both his arms. Inu swung once more. He hit the demon in the stomach. He backed up. He coughed. Some blood came out. He transformed into a bird and stated to fly away.  
  
"Come back you coward! Sango help me out."  
  
Sango through her boomerang. The demon turned and started to fly over them to try to avoid the boomerang.  
  
"Kagome, I know you don't have your memory back but I need you to shoot the demon."  
  
She looked around, "With what?"  
  
Kaede walked over and gave her a bow and arrows. She ran back to where she was. Kagome gulped. She put the arrow on the bow. She pulled the sting back, aimed at the bird and fired. The arrow hit a bird.  
  
"That's the wrong one now hurry before it gets away."  
  
She got another arrow. She got it ready, aimed and let the arrow fly through the air. The arrow hit the wing and stuck. The bird started to fall. It hit the ground. The demon transformed back. He grabbed the arrow that was in his arm. Inu ran toward the demon and cut him in half.  
  
"Kagome do you see any jewel shard."  
  
"Jewel what?"  
  
"Do you see anything glowing?"  
  
"Nope, am I supposed to?"  
  
"Only if they have one. Judging by the way he is just lying there, he doesn't have one."  
  
Inu walked over to Miroku and took back his sword. He put it in his belt. His ears twitched. He turned and looked at the forest. A mob of foreign villagers came running out from the trees.  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"There he is! That is the demon who destroyed our village, and he has started to destroy that one, too!"  
  
"Stupid humans." Inu walked over to the dead fox demon, and picked up his head. He threw it in front of the angry villagers. "That is your demon."  
  
"Why should we believe you? All that we know, you could have killed that demon and just said it was the one that destroyed our village."  
  
"Trust me! Now go away! Your demon is dead!"  
  
One of the villagers picked up a rock and threw it at Inu. Inu stepped aside and the rock went right passes him and hit Kagome on the head. Kagome fell over. Miroku ran over to her and saw that her eyes were closed. Inu looked and saw that Kagome wasn't moving.  
  
"You should have done that. Now you're going to pay."  
  
Inu pulled out his tetsusaiga. Some villagers had pitchforks and torches.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku said as he shook her.  
  
Her eyes slightly opened. "Miroku? Where's Inu-Yasha?" she said softly.  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
"Of course I remember you, why wouldn't I?"  
  
Miroku started to laugh softly and pointed to where Inu was. Kagome sat up and yelled, "Inu-Yasha don't you dare harm any of them!"  
  
He turned, "Kagome you sound like your old self."  
  
He put away his sword and ran over to her. The angry villagers became confuse. They were expecting to fight. He helped her up.  
  
"I don't know what you think he did, but I can usher you that he didn't do it!"  
  
"He destroyed our village!"  
  
She looked at Inu. He shook his head and pointed at the sliced up fox demon.  
  
"I told you I didn't do it. The demon that did is dead not. His head is laying right in front of you."  
  
Inu took the rest of the sliced up demon and through it be the head. One of the villagers step out and looked at the dead body.  
  
"He looks familiar. When he destroyed our village he was fast. I barely got a glimpse of him."  
  
"That is your demon right there. He was fast even for me."  
  
"Are you sure this is the demon the destroyed our village?"  
  
"Unless you want to fight me and get killed I suggest that you turn around and go back to where you came."  
  
Most of the villagers started to walk back, but a few remained. They were determined that Inu destroyed their village and they wanted revenge.  
  
"Dam humans go home or be killed!"  
  
They didn't move. Inu walk towards them and pulled out his sword. He stopped ten feet in front of him. Out of the ten villagers, seven lunged forward. With one quick thrust they all fell to the ground. The three remaining started to run away in fear. He walked back to Kagome.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I have a huge head ache."  
  
"Do you have your memory back?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You don't remember loosing your memory," he said and then laughed.  
  
"I don't remember what? Did I loose my memory?"  
  
"Yea, when you fell out of the tree."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday, why?"  
  
"Tomorrow I have to go to school. I need to study. I have finals tomorrow."  
  
She started to run to the well. Inu shook his head and started to run after her. He quickly caught up to her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I don't need you distracting me. I need you to stay here. I need to study."  
  
"But Kagome. You just got your memory back. I want to make sure you're OK."  
  
"Inu-Yasha stay here or I'll say the 'S' word."  
  
"Kagome let me come with..."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground. He looked up and saw here jump into the well. His expression got sad. Miroku got to and help him up. They turned around and headed back to Kaede's village. 


	3. Inu in Kagome's Time

Chapter 3: Inu in Kagome' s Time  
  
"Why doesn't she want to be around me?"  
  
"The thing called 'School' I guess."  
  
Inu went to the corner of the room.  
  
"This must be had for him. First she runs off and then she forget everything. Now she is gone again."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
In Kagome's time: She just climbed out of the well and was running to her house.  
  
"Kagome you're back. How do you feel?"  
  
"Memory back. Can't talk. Gotta study," she said as she dashed to her room.  
  
She went to her desk and pulled out her books and started to read them  
  
The next day Kagome's alarm went off. She jumped up. She had fallen asleep on her desk. "I hope I studied enough," she thought as she went down to the kitchen. She grabbed some toast and ran out the door. She got to school and met up with her friends.  
  
"Ready for finals, Kagome?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Still thinking of that boy?"  
  
"No, I'm just so tired. I spent the whole day yesterday studying."  
  
"What's going on with you and that boy? Did you see him?"  
  
"I saw him and everything is better now."  
  
The bell range and they went to their class.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you feeling good? You don't look that good."  
  
"I miss her. I can't stand being without her. That's it I don't care what she said, I'm going."  
  
"You might want to take her this." He held up a book that said 'Math' on it.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it at the well. I think she might have dropped it."  
  
Inu grabbed the book and took off. When he got to the well he stopped. "What am I doing? She'll get mad at you, right? You don't want her to be mad at you, again. But she might thank you for bringing her book back." He thought. He jumped in and landed on his feet, and then he jumped strait up. He went threw the doors and stated to walk to her house. "What am I going to say to her? I miss you Kagome. No. I have your book I thought you might need it." He kept thinking until he reached the house. He opened the door and looked around. No one was there. He walked in and still didn't see anyone. He went up to Kagome's room and sat on her bed. He looked around and noticed the clock. "Last time I was here she came home at the 2 and the 6. Now it's 10 and 12. I wonder how long it will be." He waited a few minutes and then looked ant the clock. "This is going to take forever." He lied back and looked at the ceiling. His eyes closed.  
  
"Pencils down, test forward!" the teacher demanded.  
  
Kagome scribbled in the last three answers hopping she got them right. She passed her test forward and got up. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were waiting for here.  
  
"How did you do?"  
  
"I think I was bad, but I could of passed."  
  
"You'll pass. You have been at the top of the class since third grade."  
  
"I hope you're right. I have got to get home and study for tomorrow's final."  
  
Kagome started to walk home. When she got there she went up to her room. She opened the door and saw Inu sleeping on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
He opened his eyes a little and saw Kagome. He quickly sat up.  
  
"This bed is really comfy."  
  
"What are you doing here?! I told you not to come here."  
  
"I found your book. Why don't you want me here?"  
  
"You distract me. And thanks for the book."  
  
"Can I stay? I promise that I wont distract you."  
  
"You will have to let my study and promise not to bug me."  
  
"Does that mean I can stay."  
  
"Yes I guess you can, but if you do any thing bad I'll send you strait back. Got it?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome went to her desk and started to read. Inu lied back down. He turned his head and looked at a poster of some singers. "Who are these people?" he thought. He was going to ask Kagome, but he decided not to.  
  
Later Mrs. Higurashi came into Kagome's room. "Supper's almost ready." She noticed Inu lying on Kagome's bed. "I'll set an extra place. Inu-Yasha when did you get her?"  
  
"I got here and nobody was here, so I went up here and started to sleep. Kagome woke me up and I have been here ever since."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Kagome closed her book. "Done with that subject."  
  
"Does that mean we can do stuff?" Inu got excited.  
  
"I still need to do another subject." Inu's had an expression of disappointment.  
  
She got up and went out the door. Inu got up and followed her. They went down and sat down at the table. The family started to eat.  
  
After they ate Kagome went up to her room. Her mother went into the living room and started to watch TV with Sota and gramps. Inu looked in. They were watching the news. Inu didn't care so he went up to Kagome's room. He lied on his back with his legs against the wall. He took a ball and was throwing it up and catching it. A few hours passed. Kagome closed her book.  
  
"Done. I think I pass it tomorrow."  
  
"Does this mean ..."  
  
"Yes I'm done so we can do stuff. What do you want to do?"  
  
Inu was sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. She giggled and sat next him. Inu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and hugged him. They fell over on the bed and where kissing. Just then Kagome's mother opened the door. Kagome pushed Inu off of her and sat up.  
  
"Mom?" she said in a surprised voice.  
  
"I hope you two weren't doing to do what I think you are doing."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Higurashi. It was my fault. I kissed her first."  
  
"You are going to sleep in the extra bed room tonight."  
  
"Mom, we are that irresponsible."  
  
"I don't care. He is going to sleep in the extra bed room."  
  
Inu got up and went out of the room he followed Mrs. Higurashi to the extra room. She opened the door to a dark room. She turned on the light and showed him in. She went over to the bead and punched the bed. A cloud of dust came flying up.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight."  
  
She stepped out of the room and closed the door. He waited ten minutes. He went to the door and turned off the light. He quietly opened the door. He looked out. He snuck out of the room and walked to Kagome's. He opened the door and snuck in. He closed the door and went to Kagome. She scooted to the side. He lied down next to her. He kissed her. She kissed him back. He went under the blankets and dozed off.  
  
The next morning Inu was woken up by the alarm. Kagome turned over. Inu got up and shook Kagome.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Kagome. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"  
  
She shot up. "You're right." She took off her clothes and threw them in her closet. Inu blushed. She laughed as she got another pair of clothes. She put them on and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Inu jumped down the stair and followed Kagome.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"I want to see this 'School' of your."  
  
"All right, but go back to the house when the bell rings. Ok?"  
  
"All right. Just one question, why?"  
  
"If people see you with you sword and those ears they will think you're a freak. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome met up with her friends.  
  
"Is this the boy that you were all worked up about last week?"  
  
"Yep this is my Inu-Yasha." Inu smiled.  
  
HoJo came over. "Who is this freak."  
  
Inu glared. "Are you calling my Inu here a freak?"  
  
"Well yea."  
  
Inu bonked him on the head. HoJo fell to the ground. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"HoJo, just go away. Please, for me."  
  
HoJo turned around and walked away.  
  
"Kagome you chose a cute one. Where can I find one like him?"  
  
The bell rang and they went off to class. Inu, still standing where he was, got sad. He turned and took off into the city. He started to walk down the streets. He went to a park and climbed a tree. A young kid yelled to him.  
  
"Mister. Excuse me. Mister."  
  
He looked down. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um, can you, um, get the kite there?"  
  
Inu jumped down some branches and grabbed a red kite. "You want this?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Inu jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the kids. "Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Yea, mister."  
  
"I don't see why you want a broken kite."  
  
"It's not broken."  
  
Inu took one of his claws and cut it in half. Then he gave it to the kids. "Now it's broken."  
  
The young kid started to cry. Inu laughed as the little kid ran away. Inu took off again. He walked down to the street and looked at all the buildings. He saw a meat store. He walked in.  
  
He pointed to a chicken. "I'll have that."  
  
The butcher took it out. "That will be 4.95"  
  
"4.95 what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"If you want this meat you will pay 4.95. Got it?"  
  
"I'm not going to pay. Do you know where I can find and fresh meat or demons?"  
  
The butcher laughed. Inu left and started to run down the street. He saw a fire and started to run. He stopped in front of the burning building. He saw a fire truck and people tiring to put it out. He heard a lady crying.  
  
"My son is in there! Help him! Please, some help him!"  
  
A fire fighter came up to her. "Lady we can't go in there. It is too dangerous."  
  
Inu jumped over the yellow tape and started to head to the lady. "Sir. You can't be here." In pushed him down. He went over to the lady.  
  
"Where is you son?"  
  
She pointed to the top floor. Inu jumped to the second story and landed in the window. He went in the burning building. He broke open a door and went over to the stairs. Some of them where on fire. He jumped over them and started to run up. He got to the top. He broke open another door and rushed into the room.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
Inu turned and saw a burning door. He pulled it open and saw a kid sitting in a bathtub crying. He picked him up and went to a window.  
  
"Hold on," he said as he jumped out of the window.  
  
"Look!" one of the people yelled wile pointing to Inu.  
  
Inu was falling. He fell two stories and used his foot to push away from the building. He was heading into a tree with the kid holding tightly around his neck. He plunged strait into the tree. He landed under the tree. He got up and walked over to the lady and gave her, her kid. Everyone clapped and Inu took off without noticing the people wanted to say something to him. He went back to Kagome's school. He looked threw a widow and didn't see Kagome. He went to another window. He saw Kagome sitting by the door. She looked at Inu. He smiled and then the bell rang. She got up and went to the teacher's desk. She put a paper on it and went threw the door. Inu turned and saw Kagome come out. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
He saw some ash on his red shirt. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ok? Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now more school for the rest of the summer."  
  
Inu smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. They started to walk back to her house. 


	4. Kagome's Secret

Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. R & R  
  
Chapter 4: Kagome's Secret  
  
While they were walking to Kagome's house, Kagome hunch over and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She got up. "I'm fine."  
  
They started to walk again. Inu had a weird look on his face. A worried look, a concerned look, a confused look. Kagome looked at Inu. He looked at her. They kissed. "What's wrong with me? Was it something I ate? Am I? No I can't be, can I?" Kagome thought. She hunched over again. This time she fell to her knees. She got up.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? I can carry you the rest of the way."  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine. It is probably something I ate."  
  
They started to walk again. They crossed an intersection and were half way to the next one when Kagome hunched over again. He picked her up.  
  
"I'm fine. You don't have to do this."  
  
"Kagome, you don't look well. Plus, it is my duty as your boyfriend to do this."  
  
She smiled. When they got to the house Inu brought Kagome to her room and set her down on her bed. Inu went down to the kitchen, and since nobody was home, he started to make soup. He opened a can and poured it into a bowl. He looked around and didn't now what to do. Then he remembered Kagome put something in the microwave.  
  
"Kagome how do you, uh, use this thing?"  
  
She came through the door and saw Inu trying use the microwave. She walked over to him. When he saw her he picked her up and sat her in a chair.  
  
"Kagome you don't look well. Now how do you use this box?"  
  
"Feh. Ok you open it up and put the bowl in. And then you press the four then zero twice."  
  
Inu followed the instructions. He waited and then pulled it out. He put it in front of Kagome and put a spoon in it. She picked up a spoonful and sipped it. She fell out of the chair and curled up into a ball. Inu rushed to her side.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. It didn't feel good against my stomach."  
  
Inu picked her up and took her to her room. He lied her down on her bed.  
  
"Thanks Inu honey." She grabbed her stomach again.  
  
"All right I'll call that guy that came over last time."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That doctor guy. How do I get him?"  
  
"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." She got up and walked around. "See just fine."  
  
Inu got confused. "You looked sick, and now you look fine. I don't get it, are you sure you feel fine?"  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I was thinking of what you said earlier. How you said that you have the rest of the summer until you have to go back to school."  
  
"What about it."  
  
"I asked your brother when where you going to get out of high school. And he said that this was your last year. So why did you say that you were going back?"  
  
"If I want to go to collage I have to go to school. That is what I meant."  
  
"Oh. Why would you want to go to collage?"  
  
"To get a better education. And to answer your next questions, I want a better education to get a better job to get more money."  
  
"Oh. I don't get it."  
  
Kagome laughed. He pulled his closer and kissed him. She sat on the bed and he sat next to her. He kissed her. They slowly fell over, still kissing. Kagome stopped kissing him and started to take off Inu's clothes. He did the same. His ears twitched. He stopped and stood up.  
  
"When does your mother get home?"  
  
Kagome looked at her clock. "Oh crap. Is she here?"  
  
"I heard a door close."  
  
"Kagome are you here!" her mom yelled.  
  
Kagome franticly started to get dressed. Inu opened the door slightly and saw Kagome's mother. He closed the door and turned around. He saw Kagome trying to get dressed. He did the same. Kagome's mom was walking up the stair when Inu finished getting dressed. He went over to Kagome and helped her put her skirt on. They sat on her bed and started to talk about her school. Kagome's mom opened the door.  
  
"Kagome's why did you leave a perfectly good bowl of soup in the kitchen? You didn't even touch it."  
  
"Sorry mom. I wasn't feeling good, but I got better. You can give it to the cat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She closed the door. "That was close," Inu said.  
  
"I want to go to your time. My mom wont be there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Before we go I need to get something at the store."  
  
She got up and left the house. Inu lied down on her bed. "Only you, Kagome, can make me act like this. How?" Inu thought. He closed his eyes.  
  
Later Kagome came back with a small brown bag in her hand. She went to her room and put it in her pack.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go."  
  
Inu jumped up and took her pack. "What did you get?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The got to the shire and jumped down the well. Inu went first with the giant pack. He jumped out of the well and set the pack down. He looked down the well and saw Kagome climbing up. He put his arm down and Kagome grabbed it. He pulled her out. He got the pack on and Kagome jumped on. He started to run to the village. He wasn't going as fast as he normally did because of all the weight. Shippo smelled Inu and ran out of the hut. Miroku and Sango follow him. They all smiled. Kagome jumped off of Inu and ran over to them. Inu dropped the pack and sat down. He tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Two day's isn't that long. You should have seen Inu-Yasha's face when you left. He was soo sad."  
  
Inu got up and walked over to them. "Where you talking bad about me, wench?"  
  
"We were just saying, um, gulp that you missed Kagome."  
  
"That better be all that you were talking about, wench."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't talk to Sango like that."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"If you don't talk to her like that, I might give you a treat tonight."  
  
Inu growled playfully. "Ok, you convinced me."  
  
"So, what have you to been up to?"  
  
"Nothing. We didn't get a chance to do anything," Kagome said.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we eat?"  
  
"Kaede is making some food."  
  
Miroku was standing behind Sango. He started to grab her butt. She turned around and slapped him.  
  
"Any ways, I'm not hungry. I need to do something, by my self." Kagome took off.  
  
"What's with her?" Miroku said rubbing his face.  
  
"I don't know. Earlier I couldn't get her to eat either. And she was grabbing her stomach and hunched over. I have no idea what's wrong with her."  
  
"I guess she has it taken care of."  
  
They went into the hut and waited until they could eat. Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out the brown bag and ran off. After they ate Kagome took Sango and ran off.  
  
"What do you want, Kagome."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since you are the only other girl around here..."  
  
"What about Kaede?"  
  
"She doesn't count. Any ways, since you are the only other girl around here I need your advice about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby..."  
  
"Who's the father? Is it Inu-Yasha?" Sango got excited.  
  
"Yes. Now how do you think I should tell him?"  
  
"First, how do you know that you're going to have a baby?"  
  
"I took a few test."  
  
"Are sure that you are going to have Inu-Yasha's pups?"  
  
"Yes, now how do I tell him?"  
  
"I have always dreamed of how I was going to tell the father of my baby. Well, I can't tell you how to tell him. You might just want to do it when you give him his 'treat' tonight."  
  
"Thanks that was really helpful," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
They walked back to the hut. Inu was playing with Shippo when they came in. Inu looked up at Kagome. Kagome motioned Inu to follow her. He got up and quickly walked behind her. They went to the sacred tree. Kagome sat down and kissed Inu. He blushed slightly. He took off his red robe and sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Inu, honey, I need to tell you something?"  
  
"What, my love?"  
  
"I, I want to tell you something. I'm scared that you might hate me, so can't say right now. I'll try to tell you later."  
  
"I thought you needed to tell me something. So tell me!"  
  
"I can't right now."  
  
"Come on Kagome. You could tell me anything."  
  
"Ok, I hope that you don't get mad or something. You are going to be a..." She paused.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A, a, I can't tell you right now."  
  
"If your not going to say. I have something to ask you. Will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yes. Yes I will."  
  
She hugged him. She said something in his ears. He growled and pinned her to the ground. She giggled. He started to take off her school uniform. She kissed him and took of his pants.  
  
"Do you think we should be doing this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem right."  
  
"Can we at least make out?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Naked?"  
  
She giggled. "Of course."  
  
They started to make out under the tree where they first met.  
  
Back at the village Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where sitting around the fire.  
  
"Sango, are you ok? You haven't moved since they left."  
  
"What? Oh I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what Kagome said to me."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She made me promise not to tell anybody."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't say. Now stop asking me questions!"  
  
"Sheesh, don't be so mad. I just wanted to know."  
  
"Kagome should tell you when they get back. If she tells Inu-Yasha."  
  
Back at the sacred tree. Inu's ears twitched. He pulled away from Kagome and got up.  
  
"What is it Inu?"  
  
"I heard rustling in the bushes."  
  
"It was probably the wind."  
  
"There is no wind."  
  
Inu walked to the bush and ripped it half. He looked down and saw a rabbit. He turned back to Kagome. Just then an arrow came flying. It hit Inu in the back. He fell over. Kagome scurried over to him. He slowly sat up.  
  
"I'll be fine. It just hurts."  
  
Kagome looked around. She saw someone in a tree.  
  
"Come out. I know you're there!"  
  
A hunter dropped out of the tree. "Sorry for the intrusion miss. I was hunting a rabbit."  
  
"Well you shot Inu. You know the hanyou. He is going to kill you when he gets up!"  
  
He started to run for his life.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She was franticly getting dressed. "What do you need?"  
  
"Can you pull the arrow out?"  
  
Inu was sitting on the ground. Kagome just finished getting dressed, the fastest that she had ever done. She went to his side. She tried to pull it out.  
  
"I can't it's stuck."  
  
"Kagome? Are you there? I can't see."  
  
"Can you get up?'"  
  
He stood up. He leaned against the tree. Kagome got his pants and gave it to him. Kagome looked at the arrow.  
  
"It is right by your spine. That might be why you can't see. And it's in there pretty far. I think it is lodged in you're ribs."  
  
"I can feel it right here." He pointed to his chest.  
  
"You got lucky that it didn't kill you. Grab on to me. I'll help you back to the hut."  
  
"Kagome, what about our clothes."  
  
"We'll come back and get them."  
  
Inu put his arm around Kagome and they started back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. One question. Why can't I see?"  
  
"I think the arrow hit a nerve or something."  
  
"Oh. I have another question. What were you going to tell me earlier?"  
  
"I don't think this is the right time."  
  
"Why not? This is a good as time as any other. So tell me."  
  
"I wanted it to be a romantic setting. Not when you have an arrow in your back."  
  
"I don't think it matters where we are, or what has happened. So tell me!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice."  
  
"Tell me and maybe all stop talking like this!"  
  
"I could leave you right here right now. So be nice!"  
  
"Ok, so can you please tell me?"  
  
"I don't want to right now."  
  
"Tell me or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else I will never talk to you again."  
  
"Dam you Inu-Yasha. You wouldn't ever not talk to me. You would go crazy."  
  
"You want to find out?"  
  
"All this because I wont tell that we are going to have...whoops, I almost told you."  
  
"We are going to have what?"  
  
"I, I can't say right now."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"All right Inu-Yasha. I'm – I'm going to have your pups." Inu stopped walking. "Are you ok?" He didn't answer. "Inu-Yasha. Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Are you sure that you are going to have my pups?" He had a very shocked looked his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"You don't remember that night. The night Kikyo came. Before she came, you and I you know."  
  
"Oh yea. So I'm going to be a father?" Inu smiled.  
  
"Yes and I'm going to be a mother."  
  
Kagome reached to his back and tugged on the arrow. It came out an inch and she tugged again. Inu yelped as she pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. Shippo got up from the fire and started to run to Inu.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha, I heard you yelp," Shippo asked.  
  
"Inu got hit with an arrow. And I just pulled it out."  
  
Sango and Miroku came over to them.  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"I've got it. I'm getting my vision back. And I think I can walk."  
  
"Everyone I have big news. I'm going to have Inu-Yasha's pups."  
  
"Really?" everyone said.  
  
"Does that mean I'll have someone to play with?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes, I know it is shocking, but you have to get used to it."  
  
Kaede walked out of the hut. "What's everyone talking about?"  
  
"I'm going to be a mother."  
  
"Oh, good for you. Who is the father?"  
  
Inu stepped up. "I am, you old hag!"  
  
Kaede fell over in shock. Sango helped her back up. "I don't believe it. You two are going to have pups. I don't believe it. You two aren't ever married."  
  
"Well Kagome is my mate. I think that qualifies use to be somewhat of a married couple."  
  
"Can we still have a wedding?"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"I guess not as long as we have tell my parents that we had one here. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I still can't believe it," Kaede mumbled. "Nope still can't believe it."  
  
"Get used to it, you old hag."  
  
"Inu don't talk bad to her. If you be nice I might do good stuff for or to you."  
  
Inu growled playfully. Kagome giggle. They walked back to the hut. Inu still was holding on to Kagome on the account of he was still hurt. When they got the hut Inu lied down in his stomach and Kagome took some bandages out of her pack. She walked over to him and put some antibiotics on his wound. He hissed and yelped.  
  
"Dam it woman! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it will help prevent infection. Now shut up, stand up, and stay still."  
  
Inu got up and stood still. Kagome took some bandages and rapped it around him. She tied it and put her arms around him. She kissed him and he turned around in her arms. Inu kissed Kagome.  
  
"Please, please don't do that in front of me."  
  
"Sorry Shippo, but we love each other."  
  
Inu tickled her. She giggled and kissed him.  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
"Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kagome can do what they want. You can't force them to not do it."  
  
"Well if they're not going to stop, I'm going."  
  
Miroku quietly laughed when he saw Shippo leaving the hut. Miroku looked at Sango who was not trying to look at the couple, but she couldn't help it. Miroku tried to grab her butt. She turned around and slapped him.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"  
  
He looked down. "I can't help it."  
  
"I never see you do that to Kagome."  
  
"If I did it to her Inu-Yasha would kill me."  
  
"I mean, I never saw you do it to Kagome before she was with him. So why do you always do it to me?"  
  
"Well it is so easy to do it to you."  
  
"Are you sure that is the only reason?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure it isn't because you like?"  
  
"Me like you what are you crazy," Miroku said in a worried tone.  
  
"So you do like me."  
  
"No I don't like you. Where did you ever get that idea?"  
  
"Do deny it. You like my."  
  
"Stop saying that. I don't like you."  
  
She got closer. "You like me. Just admit it."  
  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't ..."  
  
She kissed him. His eyes were wide open and then got to a relaxed look. She slowly pulled away. Miroku had a huge smile on his face. She grabbed him and went out side. They went through the door. And kissed.  
  
"Can I not get away from the kissing?" Shippo snarled.  
  
"Get used to it," Sango said.  
  
They went to the other side of a tree. They started to make out.  
  
"So what do you want to do, now?" Miroku asked  
  
"Let's just make out for now. And we can go from there."  
  
Miroku smiled and started to make out. He took off his robe, still kissing. Shippo was running still trying to get away from all the kissing. He kept running until he ran out of breath. He stopped and looked around. He was at the bone eaters well. "I wonder if I can go through?" he thought. He walked over to the well and looked down. Nothing but darkness. 


	5. Shippo in the Future

This is a chapter that is a lot shorter then the others. I wrote it for FUN and to show people that there is crime all over. That's about it. Have fun and R & R. P.S. Don't worry I'll go back to the others in the next chapters.  
  
Chapter 5: Shippo in the Future  
  
Shippo walked over to the well and looked down. Nothing but darkness. He jumped down into the darkness. "I wonder if I'm there? I know at least two demons came through here." He looked up into the darkness and started to climb. He jumped out and looked around. "Wow, I made it." He went threw the doors. He heard Kagome talk about this place but he never imagined it like this. He walked to the wall and went to the top. He sat there in aw. He looked at all the tall buildings and big cars. He hopped down to a car and then to the ground. The car started to beep and honk. He jumped back and started to run. He looked at one of the buildings and saw a few lights come on. He kept running until he couldn't hear the car any more. He stopped and looked around. He saw some people in the shadows of an alley. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hey look a wimpy kid."  
  
"Who are you calling a wimp? I'm as tough as any of you guy."  
  
"Ok, let's see. Go over to that dude and make him cry," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok," Shippo said as he went over to a guy that was walking his dog. He climbed a ladder to the second story. He waited until the guy was right below him. He jumped down and cut the dog's leash with his not so sharp claws. He looked up and growled and the guy. The guy screamed and started to run. Shippo dashed behind the guy and tripped him. He fell and Shippo got on top of him. Shippo was standing on his shoulders and growling with his fist ready to hit him. The guy started to cry. Shippo got off and ran over to the gang of people.  
  
"Yo dog, you got moves, man. Ya proved that you can hang with us."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The leader put his arm around Shippo. "Dude, if you wanna hang with us, you gotta talk like us. You dig."  
  
"Yea, I dig."  
  
"What's ya name, dog?"  
  
"Shippo, and what's ya's."  
  
"Just call me snake, little man. One more question. What's with the tail? Ya have ta explain that to me, little man."  
  
"Let's just say its part of my mysteries figure."  
  
"I like ya style, little man. Let's move!"  
  
The gang got up from where they were sitting and started to follow snake.  
  
"Yo, where are we headed?"  
  
"To get into trouble."  
  
"That doesn't sound like fun."  
  
"Trust me it will be."  
  
They got to a shop with one window and a brick wall. Snake pulled out two spray paint cans and gave them to the people around him. He pulled out another and joined the others. They were making a snake crushing a car with a star on it. He looked at the other five people. They were picking up big rocks and pieces of metal. They were standing in front of the window ready to through the objects. (A/N: I don't support vandalism or stealing. Vandalism and stealing is against the law.) Snake and the other two finished and nodded to the other people. The people broke the window and went in. They started to grab everything they could carry. Everyone started to run when a bell started to ring. Shippo just stood there.  
  
"Little dude, come on!" Snake said.  
  
Shippo just stood there looking at the building. He heard cars coming. The cars with the flashing lights stopped in front of the store. Shippo just stood there. Three guys came out of the cars. They slowly approached Shippo. One put his hand on Shippo's shoulder and turned him around. He had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Son, are you ok?" Shippo didn't answer. "Son, do you know who did this?" No answer. "Son? Son?"  
  
"Snake," he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snake!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Snake!" he repeated.  
  
"Son?"  
  
Shippo's legs collapsed and he fell to the ground. The cop picked him up. "Son are you ok?"  
  
His eyes were wide open. "Snake." He said again.  
  
"Snake? You should go home son. You don't look good."  
  
He got up and started to run back to the shrine. He ran past an alley and a hand reached out and pulled him into the shadows.  
  
"Little man, did you say anything to the cop dudes?"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Did you tell the cops?" he said angrily.  
  
Snake was holding Shippo in the air. Shippo kicked Snakes arm and was dropped to the ground. Shippo started to run to the shrine. The gang was right on his tail. He got to the wall and started to climb. He fell to the other side and started to run to the well. Snake was right behind him. He jumped down the well. Snake stopped and waited for the others to get there.  
  
"We got 'um."  
  
He took out a flashlight and pointed it down the well. He looked down and didn't see him.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
Just them Kagome's mom and grandfather came out with a shot gun in one the mom's hand and baseball bat in gramp's. The gang looked at them and started to run.  
  
"Don't you dare come back!"  
  
How'd you like it? Review if you want to. And I'll go back to the Inu gang in the next chapters, don't worry. 


	6. Sesshomaru's message, and Sango with Mir...

Here is chapter six. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sesshoumaru's Message, and... Sango with Miroku?  
  
Shippo got out of the well and started to run to the village. He kept running. He was breathing hard, and scared to death. He tripped and fell to the ground. He looked back. He didn't see anyone behind him. "Thank god. They're not there any more." He stopped breathing hard and got up. He started to walk back. When he got back to the hut, Sango and Miroku were still behind the tree, but they were sleeping. He went threw the doors and saw Inu sleeping and Kagome sitting by him. Kaede was asleep.  
  
"Shippo, where did you go?"  
  
"Oh I, uh. I went for a walk."  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Now come here. It's past your bed time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome snuggled up to Inu and fell asleep. Shippo curled up by her feet and fell to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and went out side. She stretched and yawned. She looked around and saw birds chirping and animals playing. She walked over to Miroku and Sango and shook them. Miroku fell over sideways and woke up. Sango opened her eyes and saw Miroku trying to kiss her. She stood up really fast.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"But, last night. But..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't remember last night with the kissing, the hugging, and the cuddling. Don't you remember?"  
  
"In your dreams. Wait, in my nightmare."  
  
Kagome was sitting on the grass watching the to fight, and she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"But it wasn't a dream. You can even ask Kagome."  
  
Sango turned Kagome. "Kagome did we ..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But why did I... Did I really...But with Miroku of all people... I don't think I did... Did I?" Miroku nodded. "It seemed like a dream, or a nightmare."  
  
"But it happened."  
  
"Really??"  
  
Kagome just started to burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Sango," she said laughing.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You don't remember, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. It's just so funny."  
  
"Feh, I'm going for a walk." Sango walked away.  
  
"That was so rude of you."  
  
"But I couldn't help it. It was so funny."  
  
"It wasn't that funny."  
  
"Yea it was."  
  
"What ever, I'm gone."  
  
Kagome got up, still chuckling. She walked into the village. She walked to a farm and walked down one of the rows. She got to a row of trees and picked an apple. She looked around and saw two kids playing. They were using twigs as swords. She sat down and watched them. When she finished her apple she got up and started to walk back to Kaede's hut. She got back and Shippo was playing with Kilala and Sango. She went inside. Inu was about to go out when he saw Kagome.  
  
"You feeling better?"  
  
"Yea, but it still really hurts."  
  
"Maybe you should stay down for a while. You seem badly hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine by tomorrow, and I'll be ably to do everything by to night. I want to know one thing. What stupid little fucker shot me?"  
  
"It was dark. And I guess he is halfway across Japan by now. He was running for his life."  
  
"If I ever find out where that little..."  
  
"Inu, you know that I don't like you talking about people like that."  
  
"Ok, if I ever find out where that person is, I'll go there and personally rip his guts out."  
  
He got up and walked out side. He looked around and didn't smell the sent of the person that shot him. He leaned against the hut and coughed. Kagome walked outside and went to Inu. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Kagome sat next to him. He put her arm around her and she helped him up.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking around. You are to badly hurt."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll heal quickly."  
  
He let go of her and started to walk over to where Miroku was standing. He was leaning against a tree looking at Sango playing with Shippo and Kilala. Miroku had a big smile on his face.  
  
"So what happened last night with you and Sango?"  
  
"Nothing much. We just made out and then we fell asleep."  
  
"Just made out! Come on, Miroku, you could have done more than that. I remember my first night with Kagome. We did..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled from the hut. "I heard that. I don't want you to talk about that, remember."  
  
"Yea Inu-Yasha. I thought we weren't allowed to talk about that."  
  
"Sorry Kagome!" He yelled. Then he got quiet, "Any ways the first night with Kagome was a hoot. I can't believe you didn't do more than that."  
  
Kagome started to walk over to Sango. "Shhh, Kagome is coming."  
  
She walked passed them. "I hope you talk about that night."  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"If you do I'll say the 'S' word again."  
  
"But Kagome its just Miroku." Kagome glared and walked passed. He waited until she was out of hearing distance. "Okay where was I? Oh yea, we got to the lake and were making out. We started to strip, and then you came. I had to jump into the water and hold my breath until you were gone."  
  
"Kagome! Inu-Yasha is talking about that night!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground. "That is why you should always listen to your woman."  
  
Inu got up and walked over to Kagome. "I can't believe you said that word when I'm this badly hurt."  
  
"Well maybe you should listen to me next time."  
  
"Well maybe you should not say that word again, you wench."  
  
"If you call me or any other person any bad name I will say the 'S' word."  
  
"You wouldn't say it if I called you a wench, you wench."  
  
"Just watch me. Sit!"  
  
Inu slammed into the ground. "I hate you," he mumbled. Kagome glared and then turned back to Sango and Shippo.  
  
"This is boring. Can we start looking for the shards again?"  
  
"We will leave tomorrow. If we were to face any demons today, you would be in no condition to fight."  
  
"But Kagome. I could take any demon, any time, anywhere. Even if I'm hurt I am still stronger that any demon that we might face."  
  
"Still, we are leaving tomorrow. Plus look at them. They're having so much fun."  
  
"It looks boring."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'll never understand you."  
  
Inu got up and started to walk off. Kagome just sat there watching them have fun. Shippo was running and Kilala was running after him. Sango was the standing in the middle and made sure that they weren't playing too tough. Shippo and Sango were laughing. Kagome thought, "I hope our kid or kids are going to be like that. I wonder how many pups there will be?" She smiled and continued to watch them play. Miroku was still leaning against the same tree watching them play. Inu was walking to the sacred tree to think and to try to find the person who shot him. When Inu got to the sacred tree he looked around and started to smell the air. He stopped and turned. "I smell a smell that smelled like, like sniff like, Sesshoumaru." He looked around. After a few seconds he saw Sesshoumaru jump out of the trees. Inu pulled his sword out.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I do not wish to fight you. Sheath your sword. I need to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want?" Inu said as he put his sword back.  
  
"I have come with bad news. One of my servants has informed me that the a bounty placed on your head has greatly risen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems you killed a large group of men that wished to do you no harm. But that is just what I have heard. I suggest you keep you eye out for bounty hunters."  
  
Sessh turned around and took off into the forest. Inu turned around and headed back to the village. "When did that happen? Was it when that army of warriors came after me? But that is not what my half brother said. No matter what, I need to get back and tell Kagome and the others." He started to run faster even though it hurt more. He reached the village and went into the hut. He went over to Kagome and leaned against her. She looked at his confused expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru came..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes. He told me that the bounty on my head greatly increased. And, that there are going to be a lot of bounty hunters after me."  
  
"Sesshoumaru told you this. Why would he tell you and walk away and not like kill you?"  
  
"I'm not really worried about the people trying to kill me. I'm more worried about you guys. I can take care of my self, and I don't want you guys to get hurt. Especially you, Kagome."  
  
"Are you saying that I need you and I can't take care of myself?"  
  
"I'm saying that I'm tougher than you guys and I don't want any thing to happen to you."  
  
"Oh. That doesn't sound that mean."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to you wench!"  
  
"Now that sounds mean."  
  
"You are so weird, you little..." She glared. "Little, uh, little cutie."  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly and laughed under her breath.  
  
Later that night.

"How do you feel Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I'm as good as ever. Just watch," he said as he jumped up into the tree. He jumped back down, "See it didn't even hurt."  
  
Kagome laughed a little. Inu smiled and put one of his hands on her cheek and ran his other threw her hair and down to her other cheek. He leaned his head forward. They started to kiss.  
  
Miroku came out of the hut. "Aw, such a cute couple," he said sarcastically.  
  
Inu pulled away and looked at him with a mean look. "You want to say something?"  
  
Miroku backed up a little. Inu glared and stepped forward.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Don't you dare!"  
  
He turned, "But Kagome."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Ok. Just because I love you." He turned to Miroku and whispered, "You got lucky this time."  
  
"Oh, I would like to see you do it."  
  
Inu grabbed for his sword. "Inu–Yasha what did I just say."  
  
Sango came out of the hut. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said.  
  
Sango took Miroku's arm and started to drag him. "Lets go Miroku."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
As soon as they were gone Kagome turned to Inu, "Why were you so mean to Miroku?"  
  
"Why were you so nice to Miroku?"  
  
"Don't try to turn this around on me. I was just making sure you didn't kill him. Now what is your answer?"  
  
"Well, first of all. Things have been really stressing me out lately. And you know the new moon is coming again. Plus, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I didn't know. If I knew I would have..."  
  
"Kagome, I didn't expect you to know." She grabbed him. He looked at her. She smiled, and he smiled back. "Kagome, I love you. I don't want to lose you?" He put his arms around her and squeezed.  
  
He let Kagome go, "Inu, I have never seen you like this before. You seem just like a regular human in love." She looked up at his white hair and yellow eyes. "I love you too Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Sango where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking of what you said earlier, and I think I want to give it a try."  
  
"What are you talking about? Oh, I get it now."  
  
Sango laughed a little. She brought him to the sacred tree. She stopped and turned around to Miroku. She untied he robe, but didn't open it. Miroku had a giant smile on his face.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Sango, what are we going to do?"  
  
She laughed again. And opened her robe and threw it to the side of the tree. Miroku in aw, fell over onto Sango.  
  
"Oh Sango, I never knew."  
  
"Never knew what?"  
  
"I never knew how beautiful you are."  
  
"Aw Miroku." She leaned forward and kissed him. He started to untie his robe. They started to make out and other 'stuff.'  
  
Back in the Kaede's hut.  
  
"Shippo, you should go to bed. It is getting late."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"I wonder what those two are doing?"  
  
"If they are doing what we did, it might take them a long time for them to get back. If you know what I mean."  
  
"What did you two do?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older, but for now I'll just say that your going to get some new brothers and/or sisters."  
  
"Oh, I don't get it."  
  
"Shippo, just go to bed," Inu said.  
  
"I think you should two Inu, honey."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know. Early top bed, early to rise."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you go to sleep earlier, the sooner we can look for the jewel shards."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy. But if you are going to, I guess I will."  
  
Inu put out the fire while Kagome lied down on the bed. Inu lied down behind her and put his arm around her. Shippo lied by their feet. The next day Kagome woke to find Inu gone, as usual. She got up and walked out of the hut. She stretched her arms and yawned. Inu jumped out of the tree he was in and landed behind Kagome. He put his arms around her. She jumped, and then relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Good morning Inu-Yasha," she said and then turned around to look at him. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face. His head was turned a little and his eyes where deeply concentrated on hers. "Wow, dejavu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems like you have done this before."  
  
"Done what before?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ok," he said with a confuse tone.  
  
She pulled out of his arm. "Hey want to go for walk?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
She grabbed his hand and they started to walk toward the sacred tree. After a short time Inu said, "So what do you think Miroku and Sango did?"  
  
"Knowing Sango, she probably smacked him so hard, it left a permanent mark on his face."  
  
Kagome started to laugh. Just then they say Miroku and Sango sleeping on the ground, and they were covered buy Sango's robe. Kagome and Inu stopped and were in shock. After a few minutes of silence Kagome took a step forward. She stepped on a twig and that awoke Sango. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kagome and Inu looking at them. She grabbed her robe and sat up leaving the naked Miroku laying face down on the ground. Miroku leaned his head up and saw the couple staring at them.  
  
"Hey what are you looking at!? Go away!"  
  
Kagome and Inu turned around and started to walk away. Sango turned to Miroku and he looked back.  
  
"Did we do what I think we did?" Sango asked.  
  
"I guess so. I remember now."  
  
"Did we?"  
  
"I don't think I should." Sango glared. "It was perfect. Just think, you might bare my children."  
  
"So dose this mean we are a couple?"  
  
"What, you don't want to be together?"  
  
"Um... I love you Miroku."  
  
"I love you too, Sango."  
  
They got up and started to get dressed. When they were done, they started back to Kaede's hut. Inu and Kagome where wait for their arrival.  
  
They walked in and Inu started to compliment Miroku, "Nice going big man. You finally got the girl."  
  
Everyone now had a smile on their faces from Inu's remarks.  
  
"Ok, they did it, now can we go?" Inu said after he finished complimenting Miroku.  
  
"Right after we eat."  
  
They ate and then they started off to try to find more jewel shards.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please.


	7. Demon at Dawn

**Chapter 7: Demon at Dawn **

"So where are we headed?" Miroku asked.

"That's a good question," Kagome replied.

"I may have a suggestion Lord Inu-Yasha."

"Myoga, when did you get back?"

"Last night. And on my way here I went trough a village that was half way destroyed."

"So?"

"There are still people in it. The damages looked new. I think there is a demon."

"Where is the village Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"About a days travel north."

"Ok it settled, we're going north."

"But Inu-Yasha you remember what tonight is?" Kagome said.

"You don't have to remind me. Plus it's not like we are going to get there today."

"Knowing Inu-Yasha, we will get there by noon." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Kilala transformed and Miroku, Sango and Shippo got on. Kagome got on Inu's back and they started off towards the village.

They only stopped for lunch.

"So Myoga, how far do you think we are from the village?"

"I would say we will get there by sun down."

"But you know I can't battle after dark. And Kagome in her condition."

"What are you saying? I can fight just as good as before."

"Yeah, but if you get hurt..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now eat!"

"I was just trying to look after you. I don't want you, or my pups to get hurt. I think you should stay back if there is a battle."

"Inu-Yasha! I can take care of my self!"

"Feh. I was just saying that you could get hurt! I don't..."

"SIT! Be quiet and eat."

Inu got up from the ground and picked up the bowl and ate his Ramen.

Later that day they arrived in the half destroyed village. The sun was about to set so they needed a place to stay, for tonight was the new moon. They walked into the village. There was a little bit of smoke coming from one hut that was not destroyed.

They went over to the hut and Miroku yelled, "Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer. They walked in and saw that there was a little girl sitting in her moms lap. They were sitting in the corner afraid. Kagome slowly walked towards them.

"Its ok. We wont hurt you. What has happened here?"

"A demon. It destroyed everything. All them men went after it. We are the only ones here."

"A demon? What kind of demon?"

"It came from the sky."

"It looked like a dragon," The little girl said.

"It took all the women. My husband covered us, that's the only reason why we survived."

"Why would a dragon want women?" Miroku said as he thought out loud.

"Maybe it's not a dragon," Sango said.

"What?"

"What if it was a fox demon."

"Why would a fox demon want these women?" Kagome asked.

"Think, what is Miroku was a fox demon."

"Good point."

"Well there is nothing we can do now," Inu-Yasha said. Nobody even notice that his hair was black and his ears were gone. "For tonight we will stay here."

"Your right, and I think today is our anniversary."

"What is an anniversary?"

"When you celebrate a certain amount of time that two people are together."

"So what do we do on an anniversary?"

"Well, we can't go any where, so we will stay here and cuddle. Like we do every night."

They all laid down and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, before the sun came up, Inu was outside looking up at the sky. Kagome, still inside, rolled over and didn't feel Inu there. She got up and yawned. She walked outside and sat be Inu.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kagome, what are we going to do when the babies come? I mean your young, and I don't think I'm ready to be... well I don't think that I am the fatherly type."

"It's ok Inu-Yasha. We will get through this. Our love is pure, and that is what will help us."

"I know Kagome, but I don't think I'm..." Just then a dragon busted out of the trees. "Kagome get behind me!" He pulled out his sword.

"Inu-Yasha, your still mortal."

"I know, I can still protect the woman I love."

The dragon looked at them and knocked Inu-Yasha aside and grabbed Kagome. Then the dragon destroyed the hut and took Sango and the other two women.

Just before the dragon took off Kagome yelled, "Inu-Yasha, you have to save me!"

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inu yelled as the dragon soared off into the mountains.

"Inu-Yasha, what happened? We need to get them back now."

"I can't. The sun comes up in like 15 minutes."

"Well until then we just have to run like normal people until the sun goes up."

They started to run after the dragon.

The dragon landed by a small cave. _How can this dragon fit into this small cave, it too big,_ Kagome thought. Just then the dragon transformed into a fox demon.

"I knew it was a fox demon," Sango said.

"Yes, and one of you or any of these women will bare my child. I am the last of my pack."

"You can't do this. My mate will be here any minute to rescue us," Kagome said.

"I don't care, I need some young foxes to train. I will not be the last of my pack. I will have chosen my mate by sun up."

_That's right, Inu-Yasha is still human until sun up. We just have to take care of our selves before he comes, _Kagome thought.

The demon shoved the girls into his cave and then rolled a rock over the entrance.

Five minutes later Inu and Miroku are still running. Inu looked up to see the sun just tipping over the mountain. He stopped Miroku and had him rest. Then Miroku got on Inu's back and they took off towards the hill were Kagome was.

"Inu-Yasha, do you know where we are going?"

"I'm trying to follow Kagome's sent. We will probably get to the mountains in about a minute. I hope Kagome is alright."

"I can't be your mate! I already have a mate!" Kagome yelled at the fox demon. "Besides, I am baring my mates children, already."

"You are? But you show no signs of it."

"I do try to keep in shape, but I am getting a little round."

"I see, then you. Sango I believe your name was. You must bare my children."

"I can't. I wont!"

"You must. If you do, you will the mate of the leader of the future rulers of the Northern Lands."

"That is a flattering offer, but..."

Just then Inu broke through the rock door.

"Inu-Yasha!!!"

"Wait, you are Inu-Yasha? The demon with giant bounty on his head?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I usually don't wish to fight, but with a bounty that big, I will make an exception."

"Bring it on," Inu said as he pulled out his sword. The demon grabbed Kagome and put her in front of him. "KAGOME! Let go of my mate!"

"Ah, so you are this woman's mate."

"Let go of me you big freak, or he tear you to shreds!" Kagome yelled.

The demon pulled out a sword and put it to her neck. Inu stepped toward them.

"One more step, and your mate and children are dead."

Just then Kagome kicked backwards. The fox dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Kagome tried to run, but the demon grabbed her foot. She tripped and smacked the ground. Inu ran over to her and kicked the demon in the face. He grabbed Kagome and brought her out side. The fox pushed Miroku out of the way and charged at Inu. Inu turned around just in time to slice the demons arm off. The demon grabbed his the bloody stump that was his arm.

"I surrender. Please don't kill me."

Inu picked up the fox demon and raised his hand, so he could easily kill him.

"Inu-Yasha, don't kill him!"

"Why?"

"I know deep down that he is a nice guy, and even though he destroyed a village and kidnapped these women. He doesn't deserve this. And if he promises never to do anything bad again, you will let him live."

Inu looked at Kagome confused.

"Please, let me live. I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused."

Inu slowly set him down still looking at Kagome. The fox demon ran off down the hill. Miroku and Sango came out of the cave.

"Kagome, what happened? He tried to kill you," Miroku said.

"I don't know. I think my motherly side took over."

"Kagome, I love you, but I think you should go back to your time."

"Why?"

"You don't know how scared I was when that demon had his sword up to you. I thought I lost you. I never want to have that feeling again, so I think you should go home until the babies come. And how long could it take?"

"Inu-Yasha, it takes nine months for a baby to be born, so eight more months. I still need to tell my parents."

Inu picked Kagome up in his arms while Kilala transformed. "Lets go," Inu said as he took off towards Kaede's


End file.
